There have been proposed various abnormality determination devices which are configured to determine abnormality of a longitudinal acceleration sensor for detecting a vehicular longitudinal acceleration that is used in running control of a vehicle. For example, it is known to determine abnormality of a longitudinal acceleration sensor by means of comparison of a vehicle speed based on a vehicular longitudinal acceleration and a vehicle speed based on vehicle wheel speeds. See Patent Reference 1. A vehicle speed based on a vehicular longitudinal acceleration is calculated by integrating vehicular longitudinal acceleration detected by a longitudinal acceleration sensor. A vehicle speed based on vehicle wheel speeds is calculated on the basis of vehicle wheel speeds detected by vehicle wheel sensors.